<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Charles' Favourite Drink is a Tequila Shot by ayadn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277501">Charles' Favourite Drink is a Tequila Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayadn/pseuds/ayadn'>ayadn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Charles' favourite drink is... [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Let's Play (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking Games, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayadn/pseuds/ayadn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She pours them each a glass and he is ready to take the salt in his tongue when she stops him, hand grabbing his wrist and bringing it closer to her mouth. Her tongue darts out and licks the salt from the back of his hand, all while keeping her eyes fixed on his. She reaches for the glass and shoots it down quickly, face scrunching at the burn in her throat, mouth opening as he feeds her a slice of lime.</p><p>“Your turn.” She says.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Charles' favourite drink is... [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Charles' Favourite Drink is a Tequila Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Years after the events of Spiked Fruit Punch</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He comes home to the sight of her perched on their barstool, slender legs on display as she wears nothing but his shirt.</p><p>“Welcome home, Charles.” The slight drawl in her voice makes his eyes shift to the glass she’s nursing between slim fingers.</p><p>“Tequila sunrise.” She says, sipping the orange drink. “I found the good tequila Jay gave us for Christmas when I was cleaning out the pantry.”</p><p>Leaning over to greet her with a chaste kiss, he can smell the sweet scent of soap on her skin mixed with the slight tingle of booze.</p><p>“Give me a moment to get changed, and then we can have dinner.” He brushes her damp hair behind her ear, about to part and head upstairs when she snakes her arms around his shoulders, keeping him close.</p><p>Willingly imprisoned, he takes her hips in his hands and lifts her onto the counter.</p><p>“What’s with you today, Bunty?” Chuckling as he peppers kisses from her collar bone up to her neck.</p><p>“I really missed you.” She pouts. “Never go on a business trip without me again.”</p><p>He squeezes her nose before he kisses it. “It’s not my fault your father thinks we don’t get any work done when we’re together.”</p><p>“Well, he’s not wrong.” She says, tilting her head and parting her lips as she closes the space between them. Charles can taste the bittersweet alcohol, but the way she moves her mouth against his is more intoxicating.</p><p>His coat is off and his tie is gone and he is about to slide his hands under her shirt when his tease of a fiancée gently pushes him away, breaking the kiss.</p><p>“You know, while I was waiting for you, I had this idea.” Her eyes trail down to the intricate bottle, hopping off the counter and taking the lime slices in the fridge.</p><p>“Can you grab the shot glasses and the salt?” she asks, placing the tequila bottle and limes on the coffee table by their couch. “Let’s do shots!”</p><p>“Why?” Though she had gradually learned to drink when they started dating, she still doesn’t partake in it often. “You hate shots.”</p><p>“Yeah but I thought of something that could make it <em>fun</em>.”</p><p>The way she eyes him, heated and mischievous, is enough for him to grab the kosher salt by the stove and the matching shot glasses in the cupboard with no further questions asked.</p><p>With those eyes, she can make him do anything.</p><p>She pours them each a glass and he is ready to take the salt in his tongue when she stops him, hand grabbing his wrist and bringing it closer to her mouth. Her tongue darts out and licks the salt from the back of his hand, all while keeping her eyes fixed on his. She reaches for the glass and shoots it down quickly, face scrunching at the burn in her throat, mouth opening as he feeds her a slice of lime.</p><p>“Your turn.” She says. Straddling his hips and sprinkling salt in the dip of her collar bone.</p><p>“<em>This</em> is your idea?” he asks, his voice husky with arousal. He sucks at her collar bone, making sure to get every piece of salt before pulling away and taking the glass from her hands. He drinks it with less struggle than she does, putting the glass down and reaching for a lime.</p><p>Before he can put the lime in his mouth, she takes it from him, placing the side with the rind between her teeth and leaning close. He takes her cue and steals the lime from her lips, barely tasting the juices before he spits it out and devours her mouth. Kissing her has always tasted better than the finest alcohol.</p><p>“Wait.” She says, cheeks pink and lips swollen. “It’s my turn again.” She crawls off him and refills their glasses, salt in between pinched fingers.</p><p>“Lie down, Charles.” She pushes him prone onto the sofa, free hand untucking his shirt and undoing his buttons. Satisfied by the sight of his exposed skin, she drops the salt below his navel, the grains trickling in between the groove of his abs.</p><p>Again, she looks up at him, eyes filled with heated mischief, and he braces himself for what he knows she is about to do.</p><p>“You’re a little minx, you know that?” he says, stifling the groan in his throat as she licks from the band of his trousers up to just below his belly button. Her hot tongue leaves a wet trail, the cooling sensation radiating straight down his groin.</p><p>She gulps down the liquid and sucks on the lime, taking another pinch of salt to put on her body. “Where do you want this one?” she asks in feigned innocence.</p><p>“Come here, Samara.” He says, taking her wrists and pulling her up to sit on his chest. He doesn’t give her a moment before he starts suckling on the flesh of her inner thigh, hard enough to leave marks well after tomorrow.</p><p>“Ch-Charles!” she pants, hands gripping the arm rest of their sofa. “Y-You forgot the salt!”</p><p>“Oh I think we’re past pretenses now, Bunty.” He says, swiftly sitting up and taking her hips in his hands. He pulls at the hem of her shirt and she raises her arms to help him take it off. Her breasts, full and perky, are leveled with his eyes. He takes a quick glance up, a smug grin plastered on his face before he dives in.</p><p>It doesn’t take long for her to start grinding down on him, chasing after pleasure that’s just out of her reach.</p><p>“This is what you were planning all along, isn’t it?” he says, touching her in ways he knows drives her insane.</p><p>“You were gone for a week.” She says, words broken with gasps. The hot air of her breath against his ear makes him shiver, his pants tightening to the point of discomfort.</p><p>“You could have just asked you know. For you, I’m always willing.” He lays her down, removing the barriers between them and succumbing to both of their needs.</p><p>“But you appreciate the surprise.” She says, smile all sly as she moves her hips to meet his.</p><p>His pace stutters and he isn’t able to do much thinking anymore. The last thing he remembers before he’s taken by carnal pleasure is the phone call those many years ago that led them to where they are now.</p><p>Though alcohol is made to attack ones liver, alcohol mixed with her, he thinks – recalling the way his chest fluttered up his throat at the sound of her voice when she confessed to him – is made to attack his heart.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was supposed to be for my fic The Space Between Us, but it didn’t fit the situation so I took the idea and rewrote it as a one shot. But you can expect something similar happening in that fic soon ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>